Aurelius
*Valican Federation |nationality=Arkasian |political=House Doomer }} Aurelius also known by his Birth Name Aurylyus Valatas Styran Asyl Doomer or Aurelius Valutus Stiran Asil Doomer, and in the Valeric Region as Auerelinius ave Vali ayne Arziovilla or Auerelinius ateha Gretal or just Auerelius. He was a member of House Doomer who went to find the mythical land of Valeskar but found the Valeric people in the modern day Grand Valerius States.He has many of his attributes disputed between the Religious Heads of the Valeric Religion and the Arkasians. As a God Aurelius as a God has taken up the position as the Leader of the Gods and the God of The Valeric People. With this he is highly esteemed among the Valeric Religion. Albeit it is known that for a Fact He existed, the stories can of his life in the Grand Valerius States and his 'Ascendance to Godhood' are not fully known to be true to Historians. Biography Early Life The Early Years of Aurylyus are disputed by the Theologians and the Scholars, as they dispute when he was born and as such all that is known is where he was born, as both accept this as act Minarys Naear. Where he was born to the Royal House Doomer as Aurylyus Valatas Styran Asyl Doomer. As his younger years progressed he would be taught in the ways of an Arkasian and by age 10 he was a staunch believer in his religion, and was growing into a great Warrior, and took the idea of Valeskar as a place that can be achieved and that could offer him salvation. After this however not much is known until he takes what would become his dangerous but important Voyage to Find Valeskar Valeskar After he set sail north, on the ships that he had acclaimed by this time between 25-37 and having had 4 children, 3 of which would come along with him, however one would stay behind. As he journeyed north he would arrive on the Vali Peninsula. Once he landed he would continue north, as he thought the terrain he encountered was proof that Valeskar was farther north, and as such when he arrived he met the Locals, who he believed were the people of Valeskar and as such he thought he had arrived at Valeskar, however what he did not know was he was in what would become the Grand Valerius States and he fought and would unify the Valican Federation and as such create what would become one of the defining features of the Early History of the Valerics until they Unified into Nations. Adoption of Valeric Culture By the time he had stayed there for many years he and his children who came with him had adopted the Valeric Way of Life and the Valeric Language. Accordingly they began to be referred to as Auerelinius ave Vali, later Auerelinius Ave Vali ayne Arziovilla after he landed and established himself on Arziovilla. As such he slowly would take on their ways of life and influence they're way of life. Ascendance to God Hood The Valerics after he had created this Great Federation and Founded a temple upon Arziovilla, dedicated this Temple to Him and as such he became the God Aurelius, the main god in the Modern Valeric Pantheon, and as such The Old Valeric Worship was slowly phased out during his life time, and after his death by his Children, and their children, These Children also became Holy in the Religion as Auerelininakinalki or Aurelius' Children and as such were held in high Esteem. Death Though it is disputed how he died, it is known he died on the island of Arziovilla and as such his Weapons, Armour and Clothing are held in the High Temple of Arziovilla which holds the Sword of Aurelius and many other artifacts from his life. As Such after his passing he became Aurelinius atheha Gretal, or Aurelius the Grandthe greatest god in the pantheon and who led from the Grand Island of Heaven Arziovilla which was a place in the sky linked to the Island of Arziovilla. Category:Characters Category:Articles by Varino Dynasty